Fue gracias al licor
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Daisuke & Sora]] .:: LEMON ::. Oneshot. Sora pasa una noche de copas, por causa de todos aquellos hombres que la han engañado. Davis la lleva a casa y....


**_¡ Fue gracias al licor !._**

por: **_Maeda Ai_**

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Una chica de ojos marrones mira atenta su reflejo en el sake. Había pasado de nuevo este era el tercer novio con el que terminaba una relación, al igual que con los otros dos, todo iba bien hasta que después de cierto tiempo él le fue infiel con quien sabe cuantas chicas.

El primero fue Taichi, luego Yamato quien por cierto la engañó con la loca de Jun, y por último Joe Kido.

Había perdido por completo el interés por una relación estable, dejaría a los hombres de lado.... no, no se volvería lesbiana, es sólo que ni el noviazgo, ni mucho menos el matrimonio son para ella.

¿Cuántas copas llevaba?: siete u ocho; por lo regular solo tomaba tres o cuatro pero ahora si se estaba excediendo.

*** No te parece que ya fue suficiente?. ***

Le dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, le era familiar pero no sabría decir de quien era; se giro para ver al dueño de aquella voz..... se le hacia conocido, pero no, no recordaba donde lo había visto.

*** No me reconoces, verdad?. ***     Preguntó el joven con algo de incredulidad en su rostro.

*** Soy Daisuke; me recuerdas?. Daisuke Motomiya. ***

Sora abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, no se lo creía este chico era más apuesto. Ella se paro de la silla con rapidez y tomo el rostro del joven con sus manos..... lo miro detenidamente, no lo podía creer.

*** Oye, tengo algo en la cara?. ***

Ese comentario tan inocente por no decir ingenuo, la sacó de dudas... en verdad era Daisuke.

*** Vaya, quien lo diría. ***

*** Desde cuando vienes a beber aquí?. ***

*** Lo mismo me gustaría saber. ***

*** Esta es la segunda vez que vengo. ***

Motomiya tomó asiento para seguir con al "conversación" que recién habían iniciado. Al rededor de tres horas más tarde y cuatro copas más, Takenouchi se despidió del joven; se moría de sueño y ya quería irse a su casa, pero apenas se levantó perdió el equilibrio salvándose de caer al suelo sólo porque Davis la sujetó.

Comprendiendo que Sora no era capaz de dar un solo paso debido a la borrachera, Daisuke se ofreció a llevarla a su casa. Después de unas cuantas negaciones por parte de la muchacha y por pura necedad, el chico la llevo sobre su hombro derecho y la dejo en el asiento de su auto; luego encendió la maquina y se fueron del lugar.

*** No sabía que conducías. ***

Mencionó la mujer después de unos minutos, mientras miraba el paisaje de la noche y le indicaba al joven el camino hacia su apartamento, pues hacia un par de años dejó de vivir con su madre.

* Pues si lo hago; desde que comencé a trabajar y cumplí la mayoría de edad...eso fue hace dos 

**  años. ***

Daisuke le respondió sin quitar la vista del frente. Al termino de unos diez minutos ya estaban estacionados frente al edificio de apartamentos; Davis tuvo que llevarla hasta su departamento pues estaba claro que ella no volvería a dar un paso en toda la noche; la dejo sobre la su cama y justo cuando el chico se disponía a regresar a su propia casa, sintió como la mano derecha de la joven le impedía irse.

Sora se arrodillo sobre la cama alcanzando el rostro de Motomiya con ambas manos y plantándole un beso pasional y profundo que por supuesto el muchacho no rechazó. Al separarse, Daisuke cuestionó a la chica.

*** Qué es lo que pretendes?. ***

*** Mmmm... besas bien.***

Respondió la pelirroja ignorando la anterior pregunta de su amigo. Davis se sonrojo ante ese halago.... aunque se hacía del rogar.

*** Mira Sora, estas ebria y creo que por eso te portas así... por el exceso de alcohol; mejor **

**  luego te veo. ***

*** No lo creo así; el licor no tiene nada que ver con lo que deseo en este momento. ***

Muy bien, ella le dio su consentimiento y no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad de acostarse con una mujer tan atractiva como Sora; así que él también tomó parte en el juego.

Sin esperar más, guió sus deseosas manos hasta los senos de la chica, quien suspiro de deseo ante ese movimiento. Takenouchi no soportaba la calentura; condujo sus labios hasta el cuello del jovencito y lo beso con frenesí, provocándole placer y cosquillas a su acompañante

Ambos comenzaron a quitarle la ropa al otro; Sora le quitó a Davis la gabardina negra que portaba en ese momento y, desabrochando rápidamente los botones de la camisa pudo ver el torso desnudo del muchacho; mientras que Motomiya desabrochaba con calma los botones de la camisa de Sora; disfrutaba lo que hacia y la paciencia le haría disfrutar más ese momento.

Ya con la camisa abierta, Daisuke admiraba los hermosos senos de Takenouchi ya que ella no llevaba sostén.

El muchacho sonrió al saberse afortunado de probar tan exquisito festín. Nuevamente la besó en los labios y un poco más desesperado bajo el cierre de los pantalones de la chica para quitárselo, al igual que sus pantis.

Antes que nada, quiso explorar ese escultural cuerpo con sus manos, y así, comenzó por sus piernas recorriendo los costados de esa linda figura; excitando con esto a ambos.

Sin poder esperar más, Daisuke se inclinó a la entrepierna de Sora y probó su exquisita vagina, haciéndola gemir de extremo gozo y sonrojarse quizá por el calor que esto le provocaba a la muchacha, y también de paso, bajándole un poco la borrachera.

*** Oh Davis, no sabía que eras tan bueno en esto. ***   Comentó Sora entre jadeos y entrecortados suspiros.

* Lo hice varias veces, con una mujer que no conoces y también con Hikari, pero la muy puta me 

  cambió por Takeru.... según ella era mejor que yo.*

Mencionó con algo de rencor hacia esos dos; parece que ese cometario le había dolido. Luego se reincorporo para hablar un poco sobre ese tema; sentó a la chica sobre el, mientras estrujaba los pechos de su compañera y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

* Pues yo no recuerdo haber sentido un placer tan grande como el que me provocas; no puedo 

  decirte que eres mejor que Takaishi puesto que nunca he estado con el, pero definitivamente 

  eres muy bueno en esto. *

*** Lo has hecho con alguien más?. ***

La pregunta pareció recordarle algo desagradable a la pelirroja; desvió la mirada y después de un bufido, respondió.... 

* Algunas veces con Yamato, pero solo me quería para su satisfacción personal; recuerdo que me 

  botó por la putita de tu hermana. *

Sora confesó su "pesar" mientras acariciaba con tranquilidad la espalda de su ahora amante, besando pausadamente los hombros del mismo.

A Davis no le molestó en absoluto el comentario sobre su hermana; sabía muy bien como era de fácil la desgraciada.

Sin saberlo se estaban consolando mutuamente. Sora no parecía estar ebria; si no fuera por el sabor a sake que guardaban sus labios, Daisuke juraría que estaba ciento por ciento inmersa en lo que hacia.

Por un momento dejaron la pasión para ponerse algo cursis; Davis halagaba la figura de Sora y esta en respuesta llenaba de besos el cuerpo semidesnudo del joven.

Llegó el momento en que las palabras aumentaran la excitación, provocando que Takenouchi bajara el cierre del pantalón del muchacho e introduciendo sus manos para estimularlo.

Motomiya gimió entre los labios de Tekenouchi por lo que esta le hacia; no soporto el placer y se despojo completamente, ahora desnudo totalmente mostrando su hombría a su compañera, quien suspiro al ver el tamaño del pene que pronto estaría dentro suyo. Cielos, ni el de Yamato tenía semejante tamaño.

Motomiya la recostó sobre la cama, pero ella lo empujo dejándolo acostado; abrió sus piernas poniéndolas a los costados de Daisuke; puso sus manos sobre el pecho del chico para sostenerse y fue haciendo que el miembro al aire de Davis entrara en su ardiente vagina.

Daisuke sonrió ante lo que estaba pasando; puso sus manos en el trasero de la chica sosteniéndola contra si.

Sora se inclinó al frente por el gozar y con esto le restregó los senos al muchacho, el, los saboreo con ansias; vaya a pesar de que eran pequeños también eran apetitosos. No como los de Hikari.... bueno quizá pensaba así de la hermana de Taichi solo por rencor.... quien sabe.

Pero, ¿Por qué pensar en esa chiquilla, si estaba haciendo suya a toda una mujer?, y una muy hermosa por cierto.

Por su parte, Sora no pensó que un hombre más joven que ella podría brindarle semejante noche de locura; es cierto, solo eran tres años de diferencia, ahora ya no importaba tanto como antes.

Davis tomó el control de la relación; se incorporó haciendo que esta vez la chica estuviera de espaldas a la cama y llevo las piernas de la mujer hasta su cuello, dándose con esto más facilidad para entrar en ella, juraría que hasta sus testículos podrían entrar al cuerpo femenino, pero definitivamente eso no se podía.

Con la vagina ya mojada de Sora por sus propios líquidos, el pene de Motomiya entraba y salía sin dificultad de la chica, golpeando el trasero de esta con sus testículos en cada embestida.

Takenouchi prácticamente aullaba de placer; aunque ya estaba cansada por tanta actividad sexual no se detendría hasta alcanzar un merecido orgasmo.

Faltaba poco para que la joven alcanzara el clímax, Daisuke lo sabía y disminuyó la velocidad; Takenouchi lo miró confundida y el solo le dijo....

*** No, no... no dejare que esto se termine tan pronto. ***

Dicho esto, la levantó un poco acercándola más a él; besándola frenéticamente. Sora introdujo su lengua en la boca de su amante buscando la de él, dándole el "beso" más profundo que hubiera recibido antes el jovencito y dejándolo sin aliento al cabo de unos minutos.

Motomiya ya no pudo contenerse más y le dio a Sora con todo.

Las continuas penetraciones hacían que se acercara cada vez más el orgasmo en la joven, quien entre gritos y gemidos le rogaba a su amante que la destrozara de placer.

La pelirroja apretó los ojos para poder soportar el ritmo.... de pronto!, su sexo se contrajo varias veces apretando el miembro de su compañero, abrió los ojos a más no poder ante el placer.... un orgasmo la invadió; se arqueo sobre la cama que la sostenía y se retorcía de amor bajo el cuerpo empapado de sudor de Davis.

Después vinieron uno, dos, tres orgasmos más y ya no pudo; estaba totalmente agotada como para continuar.

Ahora era el turno de Daisuke, quien después de unos cuantos minutos sintió que desbordaría un torrente de semen.

Intento salir del cuerpo de la pelirroja para evitar probabilidades de embarazo pero ella no lo dejo; se abrazo a él diciéndole que se viniera dentro de su cuerpo; que estaba deseosa por sentir el semen caliente en sus entrañas... su salsa de amor.

Aunque Motomiya se hubiera negado a ello no habría podido retener por más tiempo el liquido seminal, el cual llenó la vagina de Sora y todavía escurría un poco de su interior.

Mientras Daisuke se desbordaba dentro de ella, Sora le besó agradecida; ambos se comían a besos, era muy relajante para los dos en especial para  Daisuke quien aun derramaba un poco de semen en su amante.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Davis despertó por la luz de sol que se filtraba entre las persianas de la habitación de Sora; se rasco un poco la cabeza recordando la ajetreada noche que había pasado. Podía escuchar como caía el agua del baño, seguramente su mujer se estaba duchando.... genial, el también necesitaba un buen baño.

Takenouchi permanecía bajo el chorro de agua que caía de la regadera. Que irónico!, apenas ayer se había propuesto dejar de intentar algo con los hombres, y esa misma noche había hecho el amor con Daisuke.... una noche muy agradable por cierto. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?.

De pronto escucho como se abría la puerta del baño; frente a ella, Davis aun con el cuerpo desnudo se mostraba con una picara sonrisa la cual fue imitada por ella.

Takenouchi le extendió los brazos indicándole que se acercara a ella, dejándole ver su cuerpo desnudo cubierto por el agua que caía sobre su figura. Davis la estrecho entre sus brazos regalándole un hermoso y profundo beso matutino.

*** ¿Quieres continuar con lo de anoche, mi amor?. ***

*** Mmmmm, si. ***

Dicho esto, reiniciaron su juego de placer ahora con el agua sobre sus cuerpos y además, esta vez de pie.

¡ Es gracioso !, sin planearlo habían iniciado una relación..... una que al parecer tenía mucho futuro.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Primero que nada, mil disculpas por las palabrotas que escribí en contra de Jun y Hikari; ellas no son muy de mi agrado, aun así creo que se me paso la mano con mi forma de describirlas,,, quizá estoy exagerando.

Daisuke y Sora..... que lindos, no?. Priss, estas contenta???, Escribo lo que sea por ti y lo sabes.

Independientemente de eso, ellos forman una linda pareja.

maeda_ai@hotmail.com

La dama del Hentai: **Maeda Ai.**

**_~~~~_**

NO escribo:

1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.

2. Fanfictions a petición.

3. Crossover.


End file.
